


tsukki's big hands

by sunalucilfer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Boyfriends, Canon Universe, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Funny, Haikyuu!! AU Week, POV Second Person, Possessive Tsukishima Kei, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Romance, Sexy, Slice of Life, Smut, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalucilfer/pseuds/sunalucilfer
Summary: he's only sometimes nice to you but his meanness is so endearing <3
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. ch 1

“wanna walk home together?” he asks, stealing a glance at you under the streetlights. You return his gaze and he looks so fucking pretty in the fading twilight, slightly impatient and slightly eager.  
“yes please,” you reply cheerily. he shrugs indifferently and you guys walk the winding suburb backroads in a comfortable silence.  
“…and then of course the shrimpy was being stared down by the king himself and the whole place was silent, I swear even the audience was holding their breath.” he exclaims, sneaks a glance at you then looks away rapidly, never one to be caught simping. he rarely initiates the conversation and it’s not awkward but when he starts talking he’s actually a pretty good conversationalist and the two of you literally talk about nothing and everything; he’s dry and witty and you’re bubbly and won’t shut the fuck up. you see that small smile tugging reluctantly at his lips. He obviously would rather die than to admit that he actually cares about the team and enjoys their company, although it’s so clear to you.  
you laugh loudly in response. “what, really? I could imagine you doing something similar tho,” you jeer, leaning this way and that dodging the jabs from his long fingers.  
“huh? what was that ? did I hear you say something, boke ? what was it i'd do ?” he calls out snarkily, pushing up his glasses as he raises his haunches and prepares to lunge for you. you let out a shrill shriek as he makes a beeline for you, his eyes glinting and his familiar smirk pressing closer and closer. thinking on your feet, you stop suddenly and he crashes into you, both of you thudding towards the ground.  
“boke what was that for?” he barks grumpily as he sits up and readjusts his glasses. “megane kun just looked too cute and so of course I had to stop and take a closer look…you should’ve stopped, i thought you had quick reflexes?” you reply snidely, laughing as he turns away again, annoyed.  
he stands and watches you patronizingly as you pathetically pick up your scattered books, losing it with laughter every two steps and dropping three with every other one you pick up.  
“are you going to apologize and ask for my help now?” he laughs, crossing his arms. you pout. “tsukki? i’m sorry for calling you megane and teasing you…forgive me?”  
he glares at you and taps his foot. “I’ll think about it.” he mutters after a tense few seconds as he grabs a few books near him. a smile breaks your face and he pretends to not see it. “let’s go home, “ he says, waiting for you and turning around. his eyes crinkle a little at the edges as he pulls his phone out and slings his arm casually around your shoulders. You grasp his hand and you walk the rest of the way home quietly together.

you wake up with a shudder, a cold sheen dampening your skin, the blankets kicked off to the side. you check the time; it’s 2am in the morning. the gasps wont stop as the nightmare replays in your mind. fingers shaking, you reach for your phone and dial for him. “y/n. it is. 2 o clock. we have school in five hours.” he mumbles, his voice raspy and low. you try to catch your breath to give him an audible answer. “could you…maybe come over?” there’s silence on the other end. “tsukishima?” “ITS 2 AM-“ he announces again. you sigh. “yes i know. I’m sorry…please?” silence again. “on my way…you better be grateful im making such an effort for you. if this gets out…i’m pretty my reputation’d be over.” he grumbles, hanging up abruptly. you let out a breath in relief, someone’s going to be here soon.  
the doorbell rings, and you rush over to open it, almost falling forward, but you catch yourself before you let this turn cliche. he looks down at you skeptically. “you good?” he asks, his glasses propped up on his head, a pillow under his arm, baby blue slippers still on his feet. “you’re here.” you breathe. he stares at you. “yes…? what was it?” he asks, looking around. he walks in slowly. “it’s nothing, i just needed someone in the house with me.” you rush, looking at his feet. “seriously?” he rolls his eyes, starting up the stairs. your eyes fill up with tears and in the spur of the moment, you run over to him and wrap your arms around his waist, taking him by surprise. “y/n-?” he trails off as you refuse to let go. “can we stay like this for a little bit?” you mumble into the back of his dino pajamas. “um…what’s wrong?” he asks. you don’t reply, instead trying to rearrange your thoughts. “hey. listen. seriously, if something’s wrong you can tell me. i am your boyfriend, after all.” he pries your arms off his waist and sits down on the stairs. “now tell me, what is it?” he says. “i…i just had a bad dream, is all.” you sniffle, wiping away at the streaming tears pathetically. he sighs. “come on. what is it?” he asks again. you take a deep breath. it’s now or never. “my parents died in a car accident and that’s why I live here alone and I don’t want to have to be adopted and i keep having nightmares of them everyday and i can’t sleep and the house seems to get darker and lonelier and sometimes i feel like you don’t even want to look at me and that-“ you get cut off, muffled by his clasping you to his chest firmly. “tsukishima…?”, he doesn’t respond. you struggle your head out of his embrace and look at him. “i know…i know i don’t always show it, but i….i-i-love you,” he blurts out, holding you tighter, his breath flush against your ear. “i do.” he mutters into your hair. you hold your breath. “for real?” you whisper, hardly daring to breathe. he squeezes you closer still. “yes…baby.” he says awkwardly. you stiffen up, and he pulls away nervously, a red blush spreading rapidly across the bridge of his cute nose. “i’m sorry-i, that was weird i don’t know why i said that i won’t do it again-“ you lean in and take a good look at his beautiful honey eyes. his blush deepens. “um…y/n, you’re r-really close to me rn…” he mumbles. you giggle, the insufferable smiles creeping up on your face again. “yes. i know.” he looks surprised. “then…?” he trails off the puzzles pieces slotting in together in his mind, all the wit and sarcasm gone from his tone. “oh.” he says quietly. he grins sheepishly, refusing to meet your gaze. unable to resist nor wait any longer, you smash your lips onto his.  
he’s stiff and surprised, even though he knew it was coming. he tastes like strawberries and honey and whipped cream and detergent and cotton deodorant, all your favorite smells rolled into one big tsukki bundle. he softens into your mouth, his lips soft and sweet and grasping for more. you gently take hold of his face, feeling over his eyelashes and cheekbones and into his unbelievably soft blond curls. his big hands slowly crawl up your arms and your shoulders, settling onto their place behind your ear and around your waist, warm and comforting. you sink slowly onto his lap, and he leans back into the stair steps, deepening the kiss. breathless, you break apart. “i love you too,” you gasp, throwing your arms around him, and he loses his balance a little. “whoa there, i know.” he says, you can literally hear the smirk in his voice. “shut up.” you say, another enormous smile plastering your face as you lie in eachother’s embrace in the middle of the night, the summer breeze blowing in gently, the moon shining brighter than ever in the navy night sky.


	2. ch 2

unknowingly, you fell asleep against eachother on the steps of the stairs, breath synced and everything. you nudge awake, only to see tsukkishima’s wide eyes staring down at you. he looks away quickly. “so you’re finally awake.” he says, his arms encircled at the back of your waist. “yeah? what time is it?” you mumble, sitting up and rubbing your eyes groggily. “go back to sleep if you want. we still have maybe two hours left until we have to wake up.” he says, rubbing his hand in a circular pattern on your back. “let’s go to your house to get your uniform first, so we can spend the last few hours together, too.” you say. he blushes. “o-okay. yeah, sure.” he says, standing up abruptly. you tumble down the last few steps of stairs. he literally forgot you were sitting on him. thumpity thump thump. “ow ow ow-“ you groan, rubbing your ass and elbow simultaneously as he rushes down, laughing the whole way, to you. “you okay?” he asks in between laughs. you scowl. “yeah. thanks for that.” he laughs some more. “i’m sorry, i swear. i literally just forgot you were there, i was so comfortable i just stood up,” he says, kneeling down next to you. he gingerly puts a hand on your ass and seems to look at you for permission. your face heats up to a blazing lobster red. “w-what??” you fluster, flinching. he laughs again. “no, nothing…just you know, checking if your ass is unaffected and all,” he says, smirking. “i- suit yourself, dumbass.” you scowl some more. he chuckles. “hey, we should probably get going if we want to sleep a bit more later.” he says, extending a hand to you as he stands up. “thanks for remembering me this time,” you practically bark at him. he turns around. “hey hey, the morning grumpiness really coming through, huh?” he says cheerily. seeing you don’t lighten up at his comment, he turns around and grabs your face, planting a small kiss on your lips before turning around quickly and marching to the front door. “you ready now?” he asks, unlocking the door. slightly shocked but more happy, you skip over and out the door, jumping on your bike and waiting outside the gate. “let’s go, tsukki,” you call to him. he whips his head around from locking your door at the nickname supposedly only his best friend gets to call him. he smiles to himself. “yeah, sure.” he says, turning back around to tuck the key under the mat.   
“hey, let’s race,” you propose as you two ride along the flat country roads, rice paddies in shimmering squares of water and trickling streams on either side. “race? now? y/n, it’s literally 3 am in the morning. and i think you’d end up screaming somehow.” he says with a look of disbelief. “hey, i’m capable of staying quiet too. i swear i won’t push you into a rice field or anything.” you tell him, grinning. “ah, sure. like how you didn’t scream yesterday when you dropped all your books, or when i scared you yesterday, or when i scared you the day before, and the day before that…” he says knowingly, returning an even snider grin. “that’s a completely different situation.” you tell him. “okay well...i dont want to get sweaty so we can maybe quiet race and make it not competitive.” he says, and you nod.   
“three.”  
“two-“  
“one,”  
“GO!” you quiet-shout in unison, increasing the pedal power at the same rate. he speeds up a little, sneaking a look over at your progress. you in turn look at him, and speed up, too. he speeds up some more. you speed up to catch up with him. then you speed up more to pass him. he starts to pedal faster, passing you quickly. you start to move your legs harder, leaning forward, succeeding in passing him. “hey!” he calls out after ten minutes of this in succession, panting a little. “i thought you were, the one who said, not to make this, competitive?” you pant in response. he laughs. “ha, did you believe me? i’m gonna win this for sure,” he says confidently, zooming ahead, his hair fluttering in the wind. determined, you bite down on your lip and let the adrenaline take hold, catching up to him. “pretty impressive, i see?” he quips, noting your catching up. “i couldn’t possibly let you of all people beat me,” you tell him. “me of all people? baby, what’s that supposed to mean? i’m your boyfriend,” he says, smirking. “yes, you. the big blond dinosaur kei. not gonna let you beat me.” you say. and with that, you cycle dangerously close to him and knock his wheels with your own. he starts, glaring at you. he knocks right back, and the impact sends you skidding a few feet to the right. hooked, you give him a harder bump, slightly harder than you’d intended, and his bike slips all the way to the sloping edge of the narrow road. he falls with a plop and a loud metallic crash, into the rice pond. you brake instantly, and pause for a second. is he okay? quelling the urge to giggle, you walk over and tentatively peek over the edge. there he is, manspreading in the middle of the farm, having squashed all the weeds and his blond hair drenched, the ultimate look of annoyance written all over his face. “oh my god, kei, are you all right?” you ask, gasping as you see the long gash on his shin. “what does it look like, huh?” he snaps, slapping a hand on the wound to stop the bleeding. blood seeps through his fingers and trail down his leg as he humphs and looks away. you jump into the pond immediately, much to his surprise. you wade through the weeds, and kneel down next to him. “holy shit, i’m so so sorry. does it hurt a lot?” you ask worriedly, taking in the damage. “yeah no shit.” he mutters, still not meeting your eyes. you tear off your pajama top and tear into shreds to create a makeshift bandage, hoping to stop the bleeding. you press down, putting the knowledge you learn in health class to good use, and in a few minutes, blood stops staining the shirt redder. you break away with a sharp exhale, a lump building steadily in your throat. you swallow it away angrily. embarrassment and shame wash over you in waves, and you slide your fists under the surface the water, clenching hard. noticing the tension, tsukishima glances over and immediately notes the worry in your body language. he shifts to face you, and clasps a large hand on your arm, tugging lightly. “hey. hey, y/n. i’m fine, really.” he says quietly, a small grin rising reluctantly to his lips. you shake your head. “you say that, and obviously you’re not in life-threatening danger, but i was so….careless. and stupid, and i hurt you. you probably need stitches for those.” you sigh, covering your face with your soggy hands. “and? i can still block with a few small stitches on my calves. don’t blame yourself. it’s plenty your fault but it was really nothing more than an accident.” he says gently, the glimmer of annoyance gradually leaving his eyes. “still.” you say, refusing to lift the hands from your face. from the gaps in your fingers, you watch as he struggles to stand up, leaning on your shoulder. he grabs your chin and twists it to look him in the face. “instead of whining about how bad you feel, cuz we all get it at this point, would you just maybe consider sending me to the hospital for those stitches? i don’t want my leg to split open during practice.” he remarks. you can’t resist a little laugh, and get to your knees. “yeah.”  
in the er, a nurse sticks a needle in his thigh and props his leg up on a chair as you watch on awkwardly. he catches your gaze. “i really thought you were going to stick to your promise and not push me in a fucking pond,” he says, smirking up at you. you flush. “i obviously thought so too. but everything happens for a reason, right? maybe this’ll serve to humble your arrogant ass.” you huff, and he laughs. the nurse startles and shoots you a dirty look. “keep still, please.” she mutters as tsukishima covers his mouth, eyes crinkling and shaking with laughter. “y/n! is that how you think of me?” he asks in between laughs. “you pushed me off the road for me to…learn a lesson ??” he gasps, clutching his stomach now. “and what of it?” you respond, grabbing his legs to keep him still as the nurse stitches him up. “do you have issues or something? who tf does that?” he laughs more. he continues laughing uncontrollably and the nurse turns to look at you; “it’s the drugs,” she whispers. you nod along. gradually, his laughs quiet and he drifts off into sleep. the nurse puts him into a wheeler and carts him off. you attempt to follow them but she stops and shakes her head. “i’m sorry, ma’am, but you can’t come in here.” she says, turning her nose up and strutting off. what a bitch.


	3. ( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fun

“tsukki?” you ask. it’s been a week since the incident and the you guys are hanging out as normal, sitting on a bench under a tree slouched about and chugging energy drinks. he’s spacing out, as per usual. “what is it?” he finally answers, turning around. “is your leg like…okay? you’ve kinda been limping.” you say, glancing down at his calf, where the bandage is. he looks down, too. “i mean like, i haven’t really done anything to it but yeah it does kinda hurt.” he says. you frown. “i thought you weren’t supposed to go to practice for two weeks. you know if that gets infected, you won’t be able to practice for even longer, right?” you tell him. he leans back. “i know. but it’s honestly kind of small and i don’t want to skip because of it,” he admits. you sit up, leaning over. “you know…it looks swollen, kei.” you observe, poking at his ankles and knees. “whatever. it’ll go away soon anyways.” he shrugs it off, tossing his metal can in the trash. “at least get it checked up, just in case?”   
“it’s infected pretty badly.” the doctor announces. the same bitchy nurse looks on smugly, and kei flings an arm over his face. “ugh…what am i supposed to do now?” he groans. “you’ll have to be hospitalized for at least a week, two tops. it will go away soon, but only if you’re confined to bedrest and stay on a drip.” he tells us.   
the nurse leads you down an antiseptic-smelling hall, every door marked with a number. “in here,” she instructs   
your boyfriend. she raises a hand, stopping you. “again, i’m sorry but you’re not allowed in here hereon after,” she says. you raise your eyebrows. “family only.” she says, as if that explains something. “and who’s to say i’m not his sister?” you retort, exchanging a glance with him. he smirks. “i guess i’ll see you a week later, then? it is your fault, after all.” he remarks, saluting. you pout, stalking off as he shuts the door. you wander through the hospital halls aimlessly, tinges of anger lacing your thoughts as you think about the nurse cutting you off from kei. who was she to dictate why you could and couldn’t go in? but what if he didn’t argue with her because he needed some space? after all, the two of you had been spending almost every waking and sleeping moment with each other, maybe he was sick of you? or did he find the nurse attractive? your thoughts spiral rampant in your head as your footsteps grow heavier and stompier. insecurities start flooding in as you run into the nearest room in a panic, anxiety coming and receding in waves. you steady your breathing. now isn’t the time to be doubting yourself. you look around, and realize you've barged into someone’s hospital room. the family around the patient’s bed stare at you cynically. you squeak, and run out, closing the door with a slam. you open it again. “sorry,” you blurt out, before closing it more gently this time. you mentally curse yourself for being stupid, then look for a janitor’s closet to lock yourself in. you find one, and secure the lock. you turn the lights on, and start rifling through the racks of cleaning materials and uniforms. you finally find one that’s your size, the slightly small nurse uniform and a white cap. you slip on a pair of translucent stockings and black pumps, shutting off the lights and quietly exiting the room successfully.   
the clock ticks 9 pm, and hurriedly you try to find your way back to tsukki’s room. you’ve been circling the same floor thrice now, and still haven’t found it. while roaming halls 987-1107, you catch sight of the nurse’s brown hair and medicine cart. you trail behind her, and peek inside every room she visits. finally, you find his pale yellow hair on a blue hospital pillow, lying on his side. you sneak in, closing the door soundlessly behind you. just as silently, you tiptoe all the way to his bed, and crawl up on the chair next to it. you take one more look at him, earphones on and so vulnerable looking. whatever, your patience is wearing thin and so you jump on him with a loud shout. he lets out a high pitched shriek as he sees a pair of legs lunging for him from above. you muffle his screams with a palm to his face. “hey, shut up. it’s me, m/n,” you whisper loudly. his eyes widen. he tears your hands off his face. “what the fuck?? what are you doing here?” he asks, shell-shocked. “and why tf did you jump on me, stupid?” he sits up, readjusting you and leaning back on his elbows. you giggle. “just wanted to see you, is something wrong?” he pushes up his glasses, looking you over slowly. “nothing…what…are you wearing?” he asks slowly, raising his eyes to look at you. you blush profusely. “i- it’s a random nurse uniform. so i could, like…sneak in.” you explain stutteringly, embarrassed. he smirks, grabbing your hips with his large hands. “hey, i’m not complaining. you look pretty hot,” he whispers, pulling you closer. heat builds up inside of you. “i mean…i don’t think they’ll be needing it back anytime soon, so i can keep it on for a while,” you say quietly. “or you could not,” he murmurs against your hand, his breath hot against the back of your hand. you shiver. “door’s locked, right?” he grins up at you, slowly entering your finger between his lips. you nod vaguely, and he starts to suck on your fingers, rubbing his other hand up and down your thigh. you bite your lip, swallowing a moan. “kei…” you whisper. his hand trails up your hip, waist, lingering on your breasts. his nimble fingers begin to unbutton the front of your uniform, the pop pop pop of the tiny buttons so loud in the quiet room. you grab his shoulders tighter, heartbeat racing and insides fluttering with spiked nerves. “it’s a shame to see this go so quickly,” he says flirtily, planting a kiss on your exposed breasts. your nipples harden in the cold air and in reaction to his adept mouth. you fist a hand in his blond curls, another resting on his knee as you lean back slightly. “we can keep it on as long as you want,” you breathe, as he begins to flick your sensitive nipples with his tongue, biting and tugging. you gasp, and he bites harder. “be quiet. we don’t anyone to hear you moaning from these thin walls,” he says commandingly, looking up from your chest. you core tightens and pools with liquid heat, still unable to keep in the moan that escapes your lips. he rises from between your breasts, leaning forward and thrusting two fingers into your mouth. “what did I say about keeping quiet? zip it,” he utters slowly, enunciating each word clearly. you writhe in tantalizing agony as the hard bulge in his pants presses flush against your susceptive crotch. you feel his cock twitch under his pants and you inch forward slightly, your body responding naturally to the throes of carnal desire. he bites his lip, his fingers in your mouth clenching slightly. seeing his reaction, you put a hand on his hard stomach hovering above you, feeling along the planes of his abs and smooth pecs. you slither your fingers down the linear path of his stomach and beneath the waistband of his pants. your hands immediately find his thick, erect cock straining against the fabric of his boxers. tentatively, you slip your fingers inside his boxers too, grasping his cock. his skin is hot and soft, velvety and lined with sliding out from under him and off the bed, you sink to your knees and look at up at him, having turned around to follow you. he grits his teeth at the sight of you kneeling meekly at this feet, gently tugging on his rock hard cock. one arm behind to support himself, he lifts his other hand to caress your head, eventually fisting his fingers in between strands of your hair and gripping it tighter. taking this as a sign, you raise his cock to your lips and give it a small lick, from his balls all the way up his 9 inches to his engorged, purple tip. his legs twitch again, and you immediately lower your mouth onto him, his dick sliding all the way up your throat. he groans this time, fisting your hair harder. “that feels…so good,” he manages to grunt out, looking down at you with a tight brow and clenched teeth. you massage his balls as you service his cock, licking and sucking and pausing every few seconds with a wet schlop and a dainty web of saliva between your lips and his dick. after a few minutes, you feel his hips involuntarily thrust once, and he stops. you lift your head and ask him what’s wrong. he forces a smile. “just don’t want to thrust into you like that yet,” he murmurs, pushing you back down. “y/n…i’m going to come soon,” he gasps as you suck him harder. you nod, and put your hands at the base of his cock, one kneading his balls and the other pumping up and down. he gasps again, and spasms quickly, his balls seizing and warm white semen streams from his tip into your mouth. he grabs his cock and slaps it on around your face as his cum leaks out continuously.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> con't !!

after he’s finished, he immediately grabs you by the arm and throws you facedown on the bed. “whats this?” you ask as he approaches you on all fours. he tears your see-through stockings off. “I’m not done yet,” he says, trailing his still erect cock down your spine and over your ass, tapping it on your bottom. “you came so much, tsukishima,” you whisper, looking up at him and arching a little. “and? there’s a lot more where that came from,” he says huskily, slapping your butt loudly. you give a small yelp of surprise, the sound so sharp in the quiet little hospital room. “you like that?” he asks, smirking. he slaps your other asscheek, and again, and again. you turn around to look at him, his cock standing up against his abdomen, glistening with precum and your juices, kneading your reddened ass. his fingers reach lower, and finding your clit, begin to rub and massage. already sensitive and overstimulated, you arch against his fingers and let out a high pitched moan, grabbing the bedsheets by the handful. “you’re so horny, y/n…I wonder what should happen if i just…stick this finger inside of you?” he says knowingly, thrusting not one, but two fingers suddenly inside of you. you bury your face in the pillow, screaming out loud as an orgasm takes over your body in shakes and spasms, flooding his fingers with your wetness. he gives a low chuckle, and pulls his fingers out all the way, only to thrust them back in and feel around your walls. his thumb starts to rub your clit as his fingers plunge in and out of your pussy, his other hand grabbing your breasts and pinching your hardened nipples. “y/n…how does it feel?” he whispers in your ear, his hot breath sending tremors down your spine. you gasp for breath as he goes harder. “s-so good, dadd-d-y,” you mumble, biting your lip as you feel the pressure building inside your stomach. “i’m gna come, kei,” you gasp out, the orgasm seizing you in shakes and shuddering breaths. “little slut.” he says sharply, exhaling as his fingers slide out of your vagina, a small web of your wetness between his long, skilled fingers and your pussy. you try to regain your composure as he inserts one finger into his mouth, then another. “w-what are you doing?” you ask, the shaking still evident in your voice. “just tasting you.” he says, grinning. you flush a deep red. turning around, you shake your head and grab the foothold of the bed. your knees continue to tremble, threatening to give way as you try to gather your clothes. hearing a small stomp of rapid footsteps, you turn around to see tsukishima standing over you, his arm next to yours on the hospital bedframe. “kei?” you ask nervously, looking in his eyes. his face seems to glow, his forehead covered in the lightest sheen of sweat. grabbing your waist, he rubs his cock through your folds as he throws his head back, his glasses falling off the top of his head. “t-tsukishima kei?” you ask, gritting your teeth as your nipples once again harden in response to his rough touch. he continues to slide his rock-hard dick along your entrance. he leans his blond head between the blades of your shoulders, panting. facing him, he suddenly raises his head to meet your eyes. “you have no idea how much you turn me on,” he pants, grinning wolfishly. at his words, and with his huge iron cock rubbing tantalizingly along your folds, a spasm sends through your body as you clench down on his dick. he groans out loudly, clutching both your waist and the bedframe tighter. without warning, he rams his cock inside your vagina. you nearly scream out, but he clamps a large hand on your mouth and muffles your cries of pleasure. not moving, he savors the feeling of your tight walls clenching down on his hardness, then lifts his hand from your lips. “shut the fuck up,” he commands, beginning to move. his cock feels even bigger inside you, his prominent tip pressing against your g-spot with every harsh thrust he made. your whimper a little, and he takes this as a sign to go even harder. one of your knee buckles, but he doesn’t stop. his hips slap loudly against your ass, his ballsack hitting your clit each time he bottoms out and plunges all the way back in. “k-kei…” you whimper, clutching the bedframe. “what is it?” he asks, his breath coming in ragged huffs. “you feel…so…good,” you stutter, his thrusts breaking up your sentences as you continue to tighten around his manhood. he laughs. “i’m gonna come soon,” he tells you. you nod. “c-could you…could you d-do it-t i-i-inside?” you gasp out, and he starts to pump in and out of you even louder, faster. “i’m on the pill,” you explain. “a-and even i-if it doesn’t-t w-work, i wouldn’t m-m-mind getting pregn-nant by y-you, t-tsukishima kei.” you smile, arching your back as far as it can go as you start to feel the second orgasm shivering from your core and through your limbs. “fuck, y/n…do you have any idea how much i’m actually tempted to do it?” he pants by your ear. you feel him start to seize inside your pussy, his cock expanding and pulsating violently. he quickly slides out and jerks out a thick arc of semen on your breasts, kneeling and ready. he groans. “goddamn it,” he grunts, as his cum continues to spurt out of his bulbous tip. leaning forward, you close your lips around his cock, and suck the remaining cum out of his twitching dick. he fists a hand in your hair, dragging you up to eye level, kissing you roughly. gasping for breath, you break apart and he gives yet another smirk. “how was that for your hospital visit?”


End file.
